<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рыбий жир by koosalka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054339">Рыбий жир</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koosalka/pseuds/koosalka'>koosalka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Inhumans (Marvel), Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:23:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koosalka/pseuds/koosalka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Хантер не знает, когда нужно остановиться. Не все хотят силы нелюдей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рыбий жир</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568928">Fish Oil</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_freak/pseuds/Book_freak">Book_freak</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Никто:<br/>Вообще никто:<br/>Я в 11 вечера после того как год ничего не выкладывала: НАДО ПЕРЕВЕСТИ ВОТ ЭТОТ ДЖЕН ПО АГЕНТАМ!1!</p><p>Разрешение на перевод получено.</p><p>Дата первой публикации перевода - 22/04/20.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дейзи не знала, радовало ее это или нет. Это было странно.</p><p>- Ну же, всего одна таблетка – и, может, ты сможешь летать!</p><p>- Я пас, - проворчал Мак, отвернулся от Хантера и вернулся к их партии в Марио Карт с Бобби.</p><p>Очевидно, Хантер не пытался заставить Дейзи принять этот рыбий жир, но ей все равно было некомфортно. С одной стороны, то, что они наконец приняли нелюдей, было здорово, с другой – неправильно было относиться к этому так легко. Хантер словно забыл, как она чуть не разрушила базу, как она чуть не погибла, пытаясь сдержать свои силы.</p><p>- Все нормально? – тихо спросил Линкольн ей на ухо, и Дейзи слегка улыбнулась. </p><p>- Да, - ответила она, наслаждаясь ощущением его рук у себя на спине, - Что думаешь об этом?</p><p>Линкольн вздохнул.</p><p>- Они не понимают. Это не просто крутые сверхспособности.</p><p>- Да, это… вся твоя жизнь, - Дейзи вспомнила о Гордоне, о Рейне, о Джай Инг, - После терригена все меняется навсегда.</p><p>- Не обязательно в худшую сторону. </p><p>- Конечно, но просто… Не знаю, - Дейзи вздохнула, - Нельзя говорить об этом так… легкомысленно. </p><p>- Это лучше, чем если бы нас все боялись. </p><p>- Намного, - Дейзи улыбнулась, - После терригенезиса я не знала, смогу ли когда-нибудь вернуться в ЩИТ.</p><p>Линкольн поцеловал ее в щеку, уколов щетиной. </p><p>- Здесь твоя семья. Думаю, понадобилось бы что-то пострашнее каких-то суперсил, чтобы ты ушла навсегда.</p><p>- Не знаю, - сказала Дейзи, поворачивая к нему голову, - Соблазн остаться с тобой был довольно велик. </p><p>- Был? – Линкольн усмехнулся, - А сейчас ты бы не убежала со мной?</p><p>- Возможно, если ты уговоришь меня, - сказала Дейзи с ухмылкой, которая отразилась на лице Линкольна, когда он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее. </p><p>Дейзи развернулась к нему всем телом и положила руки ему на шею. Она не знала, были ли мурашки, бегущие по ее спине каждый раз, когда он был так близко, результатом его действий или ее собственного волнения; возможно, и то, и то было правдой. Они оба улыбались, когда Линкольн разорвал поцелуй.</p><p>- Теперь ты согласна? – игриво спросил он.</p><p>- Не совсем, - низко сказала Дейзи, - Я... - она замолчала на полуслове, и улыбка стекла с ее лица, когда она увидела, что происходило за плечом Линкольна.</p><p>- Что? – спросил он, разворачиваясь, чтобы увидеть то, на что она смотрела.</p><p>Мэй заваривала себе чай на другом конце комнаты. Она была повернута к ним спиной, и Хантер нагибался к ней через столешницу, пытаясь незаметно бросить таблетку в ее чашку. Дейзи попыталась поймать его взгляд, но он смотрел в другую сторону. </p><p>- Ну зачем это делать? – тихо выдохнула она.</p><p>- В чем проблема? – мягко спросил Линкольн.</p><p>- У Мэй не самая лучшая история с нелюдями, - шепотом ответила Дэйзи.</p><p>- Да в чем дело? – воскликнул Хантер, прерывая их, - Что, знаменитая Кавалерия боится такой ерунды?</p><p>Это стало последней каплей для Мэй, и она немедленно вышла из комнаты, оставив свою чашку.</p><p>На Хантера устремилось сразу несколько взглядов.</p><p>- Класс, - сказал Мак.</p><p>- Что? Я просто пошутил, - пробурчал Хантер.</p><p>- Это не тема для шуток, - холодно ответила Бобби.</p><p>Дейзи повернулась к Линкольну.</p><p>- Я поговорю с ней, - тихо сказала она и коротко поцеловала его, - Увидимся.</p><p>- Она в порядке, - уверенно сказал Линкольн, следуя за Дейзи до кухни, где она налила чаю в две кружки.</p><p>- Скорее всего, - согласилась она, - Но я хочу убедиться. К тому же это приятно, когда за тебя переживают.</p><p>- Ты такая святая, - Линкольн нарочито закатил глаза.</p><p>- Думаешь? – фыркнула она, подмигнула и ушла.</p><p>Она быстро нашла Мэй, зная, что она точно пошла в зал. Видеть, как она медитирует, всегда было немного странно. Дейзи всегда казалось, что она вторгается в ее личное пространство, когда оказывается рядом в это время. Она поставила чашки, села рядом с Мэй, скрестила ноги и медленно вдохнула. </p><p>Дейзи любила медитировать. Это очень успокаивало ее с тех пор, как она получила свои способности. Ощущение силы внутри нее, внутри каждой клетки ее тела, было… неописумым. </p><p>Вскоре Мэй вздохнула.</p><p>- Я в порядке, Дейзи, - сказала она, не двигаясь и не открывая глаз. </p><p>Дейзи пожала плечами.</p><p>- Хорошо, - согласилась она, тоже не двигаясь. </p><p>- Ты не обязана это делать, - голос Мэй оставался ровным.</p><p>- Я знаю. Но я скучала по этому. Без тебя было совсем не то, - Дейзи на секунду сосредоточилась на том, чтобы ее сердцебиение оставалось ровным, - Так что, если ты меня не выгоняешь, я бы хотела остаться. </p><p>Сказать это было намного проще с закрытыми глазами, не видя Мэй и не боясь ее реакции.</p><p>Мэй молчала уже больше минуты, когда Дейзи не удержалась и открыла глаза. Она сморгнула ощущение слишком яркого света и увидела, что Мэй смотрит на нее с легкой, но теплой улыбкой. </p><p>- Я тоже по тебе скучала, - мягко сказала она.</p><p>Дейзи неуверенно улыбнулась. Они обе плохо умели быть теплыми и понимающими. Она взяла свою чашку с остывающим чаем.</p><p>- Хантер просто придурок.</p><p>- Да. Мы это и так знали. </p><p>- Знаешь, я понимаю, - сказала Дейзи в кружку, - Мне это тоже не особо нравится. Если ты думаешь, что мне… не знаю, обидно, что ты так к этому относишься, то это не так.</p><p>Мэй замолчала на секунду и отпила чаю. </p><p>- Не думаю, что смогла бы сделать это, - наконец признала она, - Даже если бы знала, что это сработает. Хоть тогда я и смогла бы сделать больше…</p><p>- В этом нет ничего плохого, - сказала Дейзи, подтягивая колени к груди, - Если бы я прошла через то же, что и ты, то, может, я и сама бы не хотела, - Мэй выглядела так, будто думала о чем-то другом, - Что?</p><p>Мэй сглотнула.</p><p>- Ничего. Все в порядке.</p><p>- Я же вижу, что нет. </p><p>Мэй мысленно выругалась, жалея, что не может заставить Дейзи уйти.</p><p>- Просто… до Бахрейна мы хотели завести детей, - это был первый раз, когда она говорила с Дейзи о Бахрейне, - И…</p><p>- Что? </p><p>Мэй тихо вздохнула.</p><p>- Если бы у нас были дети, они бы тоже были нелюдями.</p><p>Дейзи замерла. Она не задумывалась об этом. Она вообще не знала, что Мэй когда-то хотела стать мамой. </p><p>- Я не знала, что ты хочешь детей.</p><p>- Я никогда тебе об этом не говорила, - пожала плечами Мэй. </p><p>- Ты об этом много думаешь? – мягко спросила Дейзи, - Я раньше часто представляла, какой бы была моя жизнь, если бы у меня были родители. Ты… когда-нибудь задумывалась о том, какими бы были твои дети?</p><p>- Раньше да, но не сейчас, - голос Мэй стал жестче.</p><p>- Я понимаю, - тихо сказала Дейзи, думая об Эндрю и обо всем, что с ним произошло. Она вздрогнула, - Не могу представить, каково это – когда твой ребенок проходит через терригенезис. </p><p>- А я могу, - это вырвалось у Мэй прежде, чем она успела остановить себя. Возможно, и к лучшему.</p><p>Дейзи посмотрела на нее, медленно осознавая, что она имела в виду, а потом задушенно засмеялась и обняла свои колени, чтобы не обнять Мэй.</p><p>- На самом деле ты такая сентиментальная, - сказала Дейзи, глядя в пол.</p><p>Мэй улыбнулась и пожала плечами. Ей было нечего противопоставить этому. </p><p>- Вот что было бы твоей сверхспособностью, - фыркнула Дейзи, надеясь сменить тему, - Переживания.</p><p>- Да? И как бы это работало? – усмехнулась Мэй.</p><p>- Все вокруг тебя бы становились нежными и ранимыми.</p><p>- Надеюсь, что физически, а не морально, - Мэй закатила глаза, - Иначе это будет самая жалкая сверхспособность.</p><p>- Ну, было бы бессмысленно, если бы ты получила суперсилу, - засмеялась Дейзи, - Или суперскорость. Или супер… супер-удары. </p><p>Мэй не знала, в чем именно было дело – то, как по-дурацки это звучало, то, какой уязвимой она себя чувствовала, то, что она была с Дейзи, или все вместе, но она неожиданно для себя самой рассмеялась. </p><p>- Супер-удары?</p><p>Дейзи улыбалась, гордая тем, что смогла рассмешить Мэй.</p><p>- Наверняка такое есть!</p><p>- Думаю, моя суперсила – это выносить тебя.</p><p>- Эй! – воскликнула Дейзи, пытаясь притвориться обиженной, но ее улыбка все портила.</p><p>- Что? Думаешь, это легко – натыкаться на вас с Линкольном в каждой кладовке?</p><p>- Я… Что? – переспросила Дейзи, краснея.</p><p>- Вам повезло, что вас еще ни разу не застал Коулсон, - Мэй покачала головой.</p><p>- Даже думать об этом не хочу, - коротко рассмеялась Дейзи.</p><p>- Он подходит тебе, - мягко сказала Мэй, - Я рада, что вы вместе.</p><p>- Я тоже, - тихо сказала Дейзи, глядя куда-то вниз.</p><p>- Если он тебя обидит, я сломаю ему гортань, и это будет меньшей из его проблем.</p><p>Дейзи на секунду замолчала, а потом неудержимо расхохоталась.</p><p>- П-прости, - выдавила она сквозь смех, - Просто… вот твоя настоящая сверхспособность – превращаться в злобную маму-медведицу. </p><p>Мэй закатила глаза.</p><p>- А твоя настоящая сверхспособность – быть занозой в заднице.</p><p>- Ты большая страшная мама-медведица.</p><p>- Ну хватит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>